Cuando el cielo llora
by Krmenxita Uchiha
Summary: Sin duda alguna, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Sakura era una de ellas, pero jamás creyó que necesitaría sentirse amenazado para darse cuenta. ENTREN Y LEAN xD
1. Vidas

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no es mío. Si lo fuera, créanme que Sasuke, Neji y Gaara estarían secuestrados por mí. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPÍTULO I****: VIDAS**

Corría a pesar que sus piernas no daban para más. Su respiración iba a un ritmo que asustaría a cualquiera. Pero tenía que llegar, ya le faltaba poco, no podía parar de correr, porque eso significaría su final.

Podía oír detrás la respiración también agitada de sus atacantes. Estaban demasiado cerca, pero si lograba llegar a las puertas de Konoha estaría a salvo. Sus cabellos azules volaban a su alrededor, llenos de hojas y ramitas que se enganchaban en ellos. Su rostro, pálido y sudoroso, estaba lleno de marcas y cortes; sus pies temblaban cada que pisaba una rama y de su espalda sobresalía el mango de una kunai.

Por fin, sus pálidos ojos pudieron distinguir la gran puerta de su aldea. Aceleró todo lo que sus pocas fuerzas se lo permitieron y, casi desmayándose, entró a la aldea dando tumbos y cayendo de bruces en el suelo.

- ¡Hinata-san! ¡Izumo, trae a un médico!

- Me… me siguen- dijo débilmente la peliazul. Lo último que escuchó fue las voces de los ninjas que peleaban contra sus agresores.

Sentía que todo a su alrededor estaba tibio y calmo, sus ojos los sentía tan pesados como plomo, pero una molestia en su espalda hiso que los abriera. Al instante los cerró, la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana del edificio le daba directo a los ojos. Poco a poco se acostumbró a la luz, y pudo distinguir que estaba en el hospital.

- Por fin despiertas.- la voz a su costado hizo que volteara la cabeza tan bruscamente que por poco y se rompe el cuello.

- Ki-Kiba-kun- dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de tartamudear Hinata?- sonrió ante el sonrojo de la chica- has estado todo el día en este hospital, solo faltaba que despiertes para que puedas irte.

- ¿Ya… ya estoy bien?

- Pues sí. Sakura dice que solo fueron unos golpes y heridas, lo más grave era tu falta de chakra. Estabas muy débil.- terminó serio.

Hinata bajó su cabeza apenada. Otra vez había sido débil, y ahora podía recordar todo lo que había pasado en la misión. La habían enviado a un pueblo que no estaba muy lejos de Konoha junto a un ninja más al que recién había conocido ese día. La misión en sí no era de mayor riesgo. Sólo debían llevar unos papeles y documentos a uno de los señores feudales del País del Fuego, pero al parecer unos bandidos habían creído que llevaban documentos importantes y los asaltaron en el camino. Si bien era cierto que al principio fue una pelea fácil, los asaltantes resultaron tener ayuda extra. Cada que eliminaban a uno de ellos, dos más aparecían. Fue así que, en un momento de calma, decidieron separarse y terminar la misión. Uno de ellos llevaría los papeles, de esa forma despistarían al enemigo, pero todo había salido mal. Ella se encargó de los documentos y su compañero hizo creer a los ladrones que él los tenía, pero por alguna razón la siguieron a ella. Fue así que terminó huyendo de ellos, ya que eran demasiados para ella sola, y, como había dicho Kiba, ya no tenía chakra.

-Oye, no te apenes. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, y pues… eran demasiados. Tu sola jamás habría podido con ellos.- el muchacho trató de animar a su amiga. Se había dado cuenta del estado de ánimo de Hinata. Sabía perfectamente que su mayor problema era su falta de confianza.

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente -no te preocupes Kiba-kun, ya estoy bien. Es solo que… que yo pensé que sería diferente esta vez- dijo con voz apenada.

Kiba notó la tristeza en la voz de Hinata otra vez, y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Te presentarás para las pruebas de ANBU?- dijo, sin saber muy bien de qué hablar. Solo quería que Hinata se olvide de la misión fallida.

-¿Eh? -la ojiblanca miró a Kiba extrañada, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?

-Pues... se acercan las pruebas para ANBU, y ya somos jounins… tal vez sería buena idea presentarnos ¿no crees?

-Pu-pues no-no lo sé. No lo había pensado. Yo no creo que…

-Shino va a intentarlo –la interrumpió- y he oído que Naruto y Sasuke también. He estado entrenando ¿sabes?, tal vez pueda lograrlo.- le dijo sonriendo.

Pero Hinata ya no escuchaba. Su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí en esos momentos, perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaba segura que Kiba, Naruto y los demás lo lograrían, pero ella no. No estaba al nivel de ellos, por eso ni siquiera se preocuparía por intentarlo. Era lógico que ser ANBU estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

Miró por la ventana. El sol estaba en todo lo alto en el cielo y brillaba más que nunca. Irónicamente, la mente de Hinata estaba nublada por completo. No estaba segura de si quería irse a casa o quedarse en el hospital. _"De cualquier forma, me sentiré pésimo"_, pensó con resignación. Así que cerró sus ojos esperando la hora en que llegaran a decirle que podía retirarse.

Estaba exhausta. Había trabajado todo el día en el hospital y ahora se dirigía a la "reunión" que Naruto había organizado para el antiguo equipo 7. El rubio parecía pensar que no pasaban el suficiente tiempo juntos, y por eso organizaba aquellas reuniones, reuniones a las que, por cierto, ella no asistía. Al menos no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no era porque no quisiera, sino que entre el trabajo en el hospital y el entrenamiento con Tsunade apenas y le quedaba tiempo para respirar. Y eso era algo que su rubio amigo no entendía.

"_¡Ya no te vemos Sakura-chan!" "No tienes tiempo para nosotros 'ttebayo" _y_ "¡La vieja solo te explota!_ eran las frases que escuchaba siempre que se encontraba con Naruto. Tal vez si lo pensaba más detenidamente, Naruto tenía razón. Casi no los veía, pero no al punto de no saber nada de ellos. A demás, siempre que podía se daba una escapada para hablar con sus amigos. Al menos veía a Ino todos los días en el hospital.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Viniste! –gritó un emocionado rubio. Sakura no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír. Naruto, a pesar de tener ya diecinueve años, seguía comportándose como un niño de doce.

-Hola Naruto –dijo- Hola Kakashi-sensei. Hola Sasuke.

El peliplateado hizo gesto con la mano, mientras que el pelinegro contestaba con un simple 'hmp'. Hacía ya dos años que Sasuke había regresado a Konoha. Todos habían quedado impactados de que el menor de los Uchiha regresara solo y por decisión propia. Aún recordaba la escena: el pelinegro entrando, radiante, como si fuera un héroe, y Naruto corriendo a darle un gran abrazo. Lo que más la había sorprendido era que el pelinegro respondiera el abrazo con unas palmadas en la espalda del rubio. Se recordaba a ella misma dándole la bienvenida, y a su sensei llevando a Sasuke al despacho de la Hokage para escuchar su sentencia. Lo que había salvado a Sasuke de la prisión fue el haber matado a Orochimaru y a algunos akatsukis. Ahora había vuelto a ser un shinobi más de Konoha, el mejor amigo de Naruto y su compañero de equipo.

Porque eso era ahora Sasuke Uchiha para Sakura, su compañero de equipo. Un amigo más. Hacía mucho tiempo que dejó atrás ese sentimiento de "amor" por él. Por eso él ya no era Sasuke-**kun**, sino solo Sasuke.

-Valla Sakura-chan, ya ni se te ve –y ahí iba de nuevo Naruto.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo, Naruto. Tengo mucho trabajo –y ella era la tonta que le respondía siempre lo mismo.

- ¡pero Sakura-chan! ¡la vieja te está explotando! –Naruto movía las manos haciendo unos ademanes exagerados.

-Deja de gritar Naruto, estamos en un establecimiento público. –gracias a Dios su maestro se apiadaba de ella.

-Yo solo digo la verdad –contestó el rubio con un puchero- siempre estás demasiado ocupada para nosotros, pero a Sai si lo atiendes ¿no?

Las miradas de Kakashi y de Sasuke volaron hacia ella. El primero con un dejo de asombro, el segundo con algo de curiosidad.

-No sé de qué hablas Naruto –en verdad que no sabía a qué se refería.

Naruto la miró con un brillo malvado en sus ojos que asustó un poco a Sakura. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-Hace unos días vi a Sai salir de tu consultorio. –dijo él, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Eso no tiene nada de raro. Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy médico, y él es un ninja, por lo tanto sufre heridas en las misiones que le asignan, baka.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero no hay motivo alguno para que un "paciente" te dé flores en cada consulta ¿o sí Sakura-chan?

Kakashi, quien había seguido la conversación con desinterés, alzó las cejas sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. Sakura no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse. Era cierto que en una ocasión Sai le había llevado flores, pero ni él mismo había podido explicarle porqué lo había hecho, y ella lo había tomado como un símbolo de amistad, nada más. Podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de su sensei encima de ella, y la victoriosa de Naruto también. Maldito bocón, se las iba a pagar, y caras.

-Estás sacando erradas conclusiones –le contestó, aún roja.

-No lo creo, yo no te llevo flores cuando voy a consulta, el único que hace eso es el "cejas encrespadas" –Naruto veía a Sakura con un exasperante tono de burla. Se las iba a pagar.

- Ya cállate Naruto, deja de decir estupideces –la mirada que le estaba enviando era de "o cierras la boca o te la coso"

-Jajajaja Sakura-chan, no tienes que molestarte. Si el teme está enamorado de ti no tienes por qué avergonzarte –la sonrisa socarrona de Naruto la hacía enojar más.

-Ya basta Naruto –Kakashi ponía fin a la discusión. Sakura suspiró agradecida- Si ellos están saliendo no es tu problema.

Sakura miró indignada a su sensei. ¡¿Cómo podía ponerse de parte de Naruto y seguirle el juego?! Era el colmo.

Kakashi sonreía debajo de la máscara. Le divertía ver de nuevo a su equipo reunido otra vez, además de notar que habían crecido y ya no eran los mismos chiquillos de hacía tres años.

-¿Cómo te va en el hospital? –le preguntó a la pelirosa. Su ex-alumna (porque él ya no era maestro de ninguno de esos tres, a pesar de que ellos seguían llamándole "sensei") lo miró y sonrió.

-Pues, he tenido mucho trabajo –Naruto silbo incrédulo ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de Sakura- con eso de la epidemia de gripe y los enfermos de siempre… casi no tengo tiempo para nada.

-Pues nosotros tampoco –respondió el jounin- he tenido que entrenar a estos dos, día y noche. Sasuke aprende rápido, pero Naruto…

-¡Kakashi-sensei!!! ¿está diciendo que soy más tonto que el teme?

- Hmp… usuratonkashi.

-¿Entonces sí van a participar en las pruebas para ANBU? –preguntó la pelirosa.

-Sí, y deberíamos estar entrenando –respondió Sasuke. Por alguna razón se sentía irritado. Le había parecido una tontería reunirse a comer remen (algo que hacía casi todos los días por culpa de Naruto) cuando podría estar entrenando. Sabía que las pruebas no serían fáciles, y aún había algunas técnicas que no dominaba, como las de agua y viento.

-No seas tan aguafiestas teme, estamos todos aquí. ¿Sabes qué, Sakura-chan? El teme se moría de ganas de verte –Naruto sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y miró a Sakura, que parecía no haber escuchado nada.

-Deja de hablar tonterías, dobe. Eras tú el que se moría de ganas por venir –dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No me llames dobe, teme!

-Hmp, dobe, deja de decirme teme.

-¡Teme, teme, teme!

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

Kakashi suspiró. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, esos dos seguían igual. Sonrió para sus adentros, se alegraba de que nada hubiera cambiado. Miró a Sakura, esperando verla con una vena en su frente a punto de callarlos, sin embargo, ella parecía no notar la discusión entre sus compañeros. Parecía pensativa, hasta triste. Suspiró de nuevo. Tal vez habían cosas que sí habían cambiado.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo fic, esta vez un SasuSaku. Me encanta esta pareja, así que van a tener que soportarme. tal vez esta cap no sea muy interesante, pero es solo una introducción. Les juro que a partir del segundo viene lo interesante._

_Solo les pido que me tengan paciencia y.... ¡que dejen review!_


	2. Debilidades

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi-sama. Yo solo los uso para fines macabros y perversos xD._

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO II****: DEBILIDADES**

Ino iba de regreso a su casa. Había pasado a buscar a Sakura a su consultorio pero no la encontró. Hoy por fin iba a darse un descanso. Tal vez iría a buscarla más tarde para salir un rato y divertirse, hacía tiempo que no lo hacían.

-¡Ino! ¡INO!

La rubia volteó pero no vio a nadie. Cuando iba a retomar su camino chocó contra lo que, pensó, era un árbol, cayendo al suelo sentada de golpe.

-¿Qué rayos…?

-Lo siento cerda, estaba delante de ti, no detrás.

-Frentona –masculló por lo bajo, pero Sakura la oyó y soltó una risita –Por lo menos ayúdame ¿no?

- Ah, sí… lo siento cerda –la ayudó a ponerse en pie y sonrieron- ¿qué dices si vamos a tomar algo?

- Yo te iba a buscar para eso –le contestó- ¿En dónde te metiste?

-Tenía un almuerzo o algo así con mi equipo –dijo cambiando su semblante sonriente a uno taciturno. Ino se percató de eso, pero prefirió no preguntar. Ya lo haría más tarde, cuando estuvieran un poco tomadas.

- Bueno, entonces… ¡vámonos!, hoy beberemos hasta no recordar nada ¿qué te parece? –le dijo con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que Sakura sonriera otra vez. Ino no había cambiado nada, y ya habían cogido la costumbre de tomar todo lo que podían cada vez que tenían tiempo libre.

-Está bien –contestó- pero procuremos que sea en un lugar en donde nadie nos conozca. No quiero que Tsunade-sama me esté reprendiendo de nuevo porque me vieron borracha- dijo con un estremecimiento, recordando la vez en que su maestra le dio un sermón de dos horas por haber bebido de más y haber sido vista por unos chunnins.

-No te preocupes frente, además, Tsunade-sama no tiene ninguna moral para reprendernos. ¡Deberías decirle que ése es el ejemplo que nos está dando!

-Claro, y después tendrías que ir a dejarme flores en mi tumba.

Las dos rieron. Caminaron hasta un bar en donde entraron –previo reconocimiento- y ocuparon una mesa cerca de la barra. Pidieron una botella de sake y empezaron a hablar.

-¿Y qué tal el "almuerzo"? –preguntó la rubia. No podía contenerse. Algo debió haber puesto mal a Sakura en esa reunión, y temía que fuera por cierto pelinegro.

-Bien, estuvo bien –dijo sin poder ocultar su malestar.

-No me mientas Sakura –la voz seria de su amiga hizo que se tensara- algo debió pasar que no te agradó.

-No pasó nada, en serio -¿cómo le explicaba que no estaba así por el almuerzo? Aunque ni ella misma sabía qué era.

-¿Es por Sasuke? –la pregunta tan directa hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por Sasuke? Ya te he dicho que no siento nada por él –frunció el ceño, ¿por qué Ino creía que era por él?

-Entonces qué es, dímelo.

Sakura miró fijamente a Ino, sin saber qué decir exactamente. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar.

-Creo… -empezó muy despacio, como temiendo decir lo que tenía pensado- creo que es por-porque… porque me siento… inferior.

Sakura esperó hasta que Ino hablara. La rubia levantó una ceja en señal de incomprensión, pero al ver la cara de vergüenza que ponía su amiga solo atinó a reír.

-No le veo la gracia –dijo ácidamente la pelirosa frunciendo el ceño. La risa de Ino la estaba ofendiendo.

-Ay, Sakura… me haces… reír –su respiración era entrecortada por las carcajadas que aún se le escapaban- ¿me-me puedes decir… inferior a quién o a qué? –realmente no entendía a su amiga.

Sakura parecía no querer hablar. Estaba segura que si decía lo que iba a decir, Ino no pararía de reírse. –pues… me siento inferior a… a Naruto y a Sasuke. –Sakura esperó a que Ino se riera, pero no escuchó ninguna risa. Levantó los ojos hacia su amiga y la encontró seria, ya no había atisbo de risa en su rostro.

-Debí suponerlo –dijo. Su voz era baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para Sakura. –habías dejado de sentirte así. ¿Qué hizo que eso regresara? ¿Sasuke te dijo algo? ¿Volvió a llamarte débil? ¿Es eso? –su voz había ido aumentando en tono conforme pronunciaba las palabras. Si ese hijo de… Uchiha había lastimado de nuevo a su amiga se las iba a ver con ella.

- No Ino, él no dijo nada de eso. Es solo que… ¿ya sabes lo de las pruebas para ANBU no?

-Sí, ya lo sé. Shikamaru y Choji van a presentarse.

-Sí… Naruto y Sasuke también. Y eso hace que yo me sienta inferior.

-¿Inferior por qué? ¿Por qué eres jounin y ellos van a ser ANBUs? Ay Sakura, Por Dios…

-No es sólo eso. Es todo. Ellos siempre han estado un paso delante de mí. Me he esforzado para alcanzarlos, y cuando por fin creí haberlo hecho, vienen estas malditas pruebas –levantó su vaso y bebió su contenido hasta el fondo. Se sentía frustrada, y más porque Ino no la entendía.

-Mira, ellos aún no son ANBUs, y si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no te presentas?

-¿Cómo que por qué? –Sakura miró a Ino como si estuviera loca- Esas pruebas son dificilísimas. Yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Se necesitan… habilidades especiales para ser un ANBU.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo no lo creo. Todos tienen dos piernas, dos brazos, ojos, boca, nariz…

-No me refiero a eso, Ino.

-No veo nada de especial en Shikamaru y Choji -¿qué de especial podía tener un vago y un gordito que sólo sabía comer?

-Aún así te gusta –le dijo Sakura. Haría que Ino se calle.

-¿Q-qué? –por poco y se atraganta con su bebida.

Sakura sonrió triunfante –te gusta Shikamaru- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-¡Claro que no! –juraba que se había puesto roja- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ino, te conozco, y cuando pones esa cara de espanto es porque te han pillado. Además, te has sonrojado.

-Maldita frentona –dijo entre dientes. Sakura sólo sonrió más.- Bueno, ya. ¿Tiene algo de malo que me guste? ¿Es súper inteligente no?

-¿Lo ves?, es especial –su sonrisa se había esfumado- todos ellos son especiales, Ino.

-Bah… la súper inteligencia de Shikamaru no le ha servido para darse cuenta que me tiene loca –ahora la desanimada parecía Ino- ¿cómo puede ser tan estúpido?

-¿Pero no le has dado ningún indicio? –habían tantos chicos que se morían por estar con su amiga, y ahora ya entendía por qué los rechazaba- ¿no le has insinuado nada?

-¡Claro que lo he hecho! ¡Pero el muy tarado no se da cuenta! O simplemente no le intereso… la verdad es que a él parece no interesarle nada- Ella había hecho de todo. Una vez le propuso salir juntos y él había aceptado, pero cuando fue a recogerla a su casa se había aparecido con Choji y Kiba.

Ino levantó su vaso y bebió lo último de él. Era terrible que el chico que le gustaba no la notase, que sólo la tratara como una amiga. Se sirvió un poco más de sake y probó.

-¿Sabes, Sakura? Hoy nos embriagaremos hasta perder el conocimiento. Yo por Shikamaru, y tú por tu sentimiento de inferioridad.

Sakura sonrió otra vez. Por eso le gustaba salir con Ino, ella siempre tenía la solución a sus problemas. Por lo menos una solución temporal.

-¡Salud! ¡Por ser débiles! –dijo la pelirosa.

-¡Por no ser correspondidas!

Las dos levantaron sus vasos y bebieron todo de un trago. El ardor del licor rozando sus gargantas las hizo sentir mejor. Por ahora, era eso lo único que necesitaban.

...............................................................

-Lo estás haciendo mal, Lee -La voz de una muchacha se escuchaba en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Lo estoy intentando Tenten, pero no sirvo para estas cosas. Lo mío es el taijutsu.

Llevaban entrenando un buen rato supervisados por Gai-sensei y por Neji. Estaban trabajando en mejorar el manejo de armas de Lee, por insistencia de Tenten. Ella pensaba que era mejor que Lee mejorara su puntería porque tendría problemas en las pruebas si no lo hacía.

-Lee, solo es cosa de que le cojas el truco. Una vez que lo dominas, es fácil.

-Fácil para ti –dijo él- mi puntería está bien, no quieras que sea como la tuya Tenten.

Tenten estaba a punto de replicar, pero Gai la detuvo.

-Es suficiente Tenten. Creo que Lee no tiene el mismo talento que tienes tú. ¡Él ha sido creado para ser un genio del taijutsu! –dijo poniendo su pose de "tío guay"

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

Y, como siempre, ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a decir cosas como que "la llama de la juventud arde en nosotros" y quién sabe qué más.

Tenten recogió sus armas y fue a sentarse junto a Neji. Éste ya no prestaba atención al espectáculo que brindaban su maestro y su compañero, sino que veía a la muchacha guardar sus instrumentos.

-¿Ya no vas a entrenar? –le preguntó.

-No. Debo ir a la Academia, tengo que ayudar a Iruka-sensei con los niños. Son unos revoltosos…

Neji asintió y volvió su mirada al frente. Hacía un año que se había convertido en ANBU, y las misiones que tenía apenas le daban el tiempo suficiente para entrenar con su equipo. A pesar que ya no tenía la obligación de hacer misiones con ellos, eran los únicos con los que se sentía cómodo realmente. Por eso siempre se daba un tiempo para estar con ellos, siempre conservando su indiferencia y frialdad, claro.

-Ya me voy, me despides de esos dos –dijo la castaña señalando a maestro y alumno- no creo que me escuchen si me despido ahora. Nos vemos.

-Adiós. –respondió el Hyuga.

Levantó la vista hacia el sol que se estaba poniendo. Pudo ver a unos pájaros volar hacia el horizonte. Todo parecía estar en calma, pero Neji sabía que esa era la calma que precedía a una tormenta. Desde hacía unos días atrás que tenía un extraño presentimiento, uno que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-¿Ya se fue Tenten?

Neji asintió mecánicamente a su ex–sensei. Sólo esperaba que la calma durara por un tiempo más.

......................................................

Estaba realmente agotada. Los niños, o futuros ninjas como a ella le gustaba llamarlos, eran realmente incansables. Parecían tener más energía que cualquier otra persona. Realmente se sorprendía de la paciencia que tenía Iruka con ellos. Ella no recordaba haber sido así de traviesa.

Empezó a caminar hacia su casa cuando escuchó un bullicio que parecía venir de la esquina más cercana. Caminó más rápido para poder ver lo que pasaba, tal vez podía ser alguien que necesitara ayuda.

Lo que vio hizo que casi se callera de espaldas. Las figuras de dos muchachas se acercaban hacia donde ella estaba. A pesar de la poca luz que había, pudo distinguir perfectamente de quienes se trataba.

-¡Ino! ¡Sakura!

Una cabellera rubia y la otra de un extraño color rosa se hacía cada vez más nítida. Las aludidas enfocaron su vista en ella algo extrañadas.

-¿Tenten? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- preguntó la rubia acercándose más a ella, tropezándose en el intento.

-Regreso de la academia, pero… ¿han estado bebiendo?

-Solo un poco- respondió Sakura con una risita- hoy salimos más temprano de lo habitual.

Tenten sonrió. Sabía muy bien que esas dos gustaban de tomarse algunas copas cuando no tenían trabajo, y no podía reprochárselos. Se imaginaba cuán difícil y estresante debía ser trabajar todo el día en un hospital. Los enfermos debían ser tan o más agotadores que los niños.

-Parece que se han estado divirtiendo- dijo la castaña.

-Algo así -la rubia pensó un momento y dijo- hemos estado olvidando nuestras penas.

-¡Ino!

-Vamos Sakura, Tenten es nuestra amiga.

-¿Penas? -¿qué penas podían tener esas dos?

-Ahh… penas, tristezas, como quieras llamarlas. Nos sentíamos un poco mal, y decidimos desquitarnos un poco.

-Pero al parecer a ti se te subió a la cabeza –le dijo la ojiverde a su amiga. Ino se tambaleaba de un lado a otro peligrosamente.

-Eso es porque tú estás acostumbrada a esto. Con Tsunade-sama como maestra…

Las tres rieron. A Tenten le agradaban los momentos que pasaba con ellas. Se habían vuelto amigas. Después de muchas misiones juntas, había logrado conocerlas mejor. Era bueno tener amigas, y no era que no considerara valiosa su amistad con Lee y Neji, pero ellos no eran mujeres, y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, la compañía de una mujer.

Las tres muchachas emprendieron camino, conversando de trivialidades y cosas sin importancia, de vez en cuando impidiendo la caída de Ino por algún tropiezo con una piedra inexistente.

-¿Sabes qué voy a hacer, frentona? Voy a conquistar a Shikamaru a como dé lugar ¡está decidido! –decía Ino levantando un puño en el aire.

Sakura miró avergonzada a Tenten, quien movía la cabeza negando. A pesar de que era tarde, aún habían personas transitando por las calles, y la rubia no era muy discreta en su manera de hablar. Prácticamente gritaba todo lo que decía.

-Y si ese vago no se da cuenta de lo que tiene en frente, ¡lástima por él!... ya verá de lo que se pierde… cabeza de piña… vago… tonto…

-Si Ino sigue así, no parará de hablar hasta mañana –dijo la castaña a su compañera.

-Siempre se le da por hablar de más cuando está tomada –Sakura miraba de un lado a otro, no quería que alguien conocido las viera. Si bien ella aún estaba sobria, olía a alcohol, y no le agradaba la idea de que su maestra se enterara de lo que había estado haciendo, otra vez.

-No sabía que le gustara Shikamaru –dijo Tenten- parece que él no le hace mucho caso ¿verdad?

-Así es –la pelirosa sonrió con amargura, por un instante le había recordado sus días de eterna enamorada de Sasuke- pero estoy segura que Ino logrará conquistarlo, ya sabes cómo es.

-Espero que lo logre…

Se sumieron en el silencio, bueno, uno aparente, porque Ino seguía diciendo cosas como "ya verá ese gilipollas" "no sabe quién es Ino Yamanaka" y "va a babear por mí", cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Tenten sabía lo que debía sentir Ino. A pesar de no demostrarlo nunca, ella pasaba por lo mismo. Enamorada de alguien que nunca le haría caso porque simplemente parecía no interesarse en "esas cosas", o porque jamás se fijaría en quien consideraba su amiga y compañera de equipo.

Claro que jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Sabía que podía confiar en Ino y Sakura, pero aún así, no quería tener que soportar las miradas de pena que le dirigirían si ella les confesaba que estaba enamorada del genio Hyuga. Había intentado deshacerse de ese sentimiento que sólo lograba ponerla mal, pero todo había sido en vano. A pesar de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo por fijarse en otros chicos no encontró en ninguno las mismas cualidades que encontraba en su compañero. Era consciente de que Neji no era perfecto. A lo largo del tiempo fue descubriendo varios defectos en él, que tal vez para otro pasaban desapercibidos. Por ejemplo, su mal genio. A pesar de parecer calmo y sereno, el Hyuga tenía un genio de los mil demonios, como Lee y ella lo habían comprobado años atrás. Solía enojarse con facilidad, no al punto de gritar, porque su cólera era fría. A pesar de todo, ella lo quería.

-Creo que ya llegamos –la voz de Sakura la sacó de sus cavilaciones- gracias por acompañarnos Tenten.

-No te preocupes –le contestó. Luego, dirigiéndole una mirada a Ino, añadió- ¿crees que esté bien?

-Mañana estará insoportable –dijo con un suspiro de resignación- Y, por favor, no le vayas a comentar esto a nadie.

Tenten negó con la cabeza y se despidió de las dos muchachas. Después de unos minutos volteó el rostro para ver a Sakura dirigiéndose a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa fue directamente a su cama. No se preocupó por cambiarse. Se sentía agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se admitía a sí misma que estaba enamorada de uno de los cubitos de hielo de Konoha, del "cubito mayor", como ella lo llamaba. Cada vez que pensaba en él sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, por eso intentaba hacerlo lo menos posible. Pero esta vez haría una excepción, porque sabía que por más que intentara no iba a poder sacárselo de la mente esa noche. Pasaría largas horas reprochándose el haberse fijado en alguien tan diferente a ella, y tan difícil. Esa, sin duda, sería una larga noche.

* * *

_La verdad es que esperaba un poco más de reviews ¬¬ -naa, mentira- ¡malos!! Pero bueno, espero que esta historia no los aburra. Sé que va un poco lenta, pero es necesario para entender mejor a los personajes, sobre todo a las kunoichis que son las que tienen más relevancia en el fic. Dejen reviews, no saben lo feliz y orgullosa que me siento cada vez que leo sus comentarios. Bueno, ya no los aburro más, me despido haciendo una petición:_

_(suenan tambores, dando un poc de suspenso)_

_....¡NO SEAN TACAÑOS! ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!! xD_


	3. Un inesperado reto

**CAPÍTULO ****III: UN INESPERADO RETO**

El sol ya despuntaba en el cielo cuando una mujer joven entraba al despacho de la Hokage con gran prisa.

-¡Tsunade-sama!

La rubia que se sentaba en el escritorio de la oficina miró con fastidio a su asistente. ¿Qué sucedía ahora?

-Shizune, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así a mí despacho? -era demasiado temprano como para que la estén molestando.

-Lo siento, Tsunade-sama, pero es algo urgente –contestó la morena. Tsunade evaluó la expresión del rostro de su asistente: pálida, los ojos abiertos de par en par con la huella del espanto en ellos.

-¿Qué sucede Shizune? –preguntó poniéndose seria. El rostro de la joven no auguraba buenas noticias.

Shizune respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. No sabía cómo iba a darle la noticia a su maestra, y temía la reacción de ésta también.

-Ha llegado un informe de un grupo de shinobis que están cumpliendo misiones en otras aldeas.

-¿… y? – no entendía la preocupación de su alumna. Todos los días recibían informes de aquellos ninjas que estaban cumpliendo misiones fuera de la aldea, ninguno en particular era preocupante.

-Léalo usted misma.

Tsunade tomó el papel que le tendía la pelinegra y lo leyó. Shizune esperó, sin perder de vista cada gesto que hacía su maestra conforme avanzaba en su lectura. Después de unos minutos, Tsunade levantó la mirada hacia su asistente, sin poder creer lo que acababa de leer.

-Es imposible… dime que no es verdad lo que estoy leyendo. –Tenía que decirle que aquello era una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

-Es en serio Tsunade-sama. Llegó esta mañana, hace unos minutos.

Tsunade se llevó las manos al rostro con preocupación. Miró el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio, donde tenía guardado el dinero que había ganado el día anterior en una sala de juegos, apostando. _"Debí saber que era una mala señal"_

-¡Shizune! –la aludida se sobresaltó- convoca a una reunión urgente con todos los altos mandos de Konoha… ¡para hoy!

-¡Hai! –y salió corriendo por la puerta de la oficina.

Tsunade vio como su discípula desaparecía del despacho. Suspiró. No se esperaba algo así, menos en esos momentos. Miró por la ventana y vio a un grupo de chunnins caminando hacia quién sabe dónde. Todo parecía tan tranquilo… tan pacífico. Sintió pánico. Tendría que hacer todo con sutileza, no se creía capaz de romper esa tranquilidad, y ya sabía por dónde empezar.

...............................................

-¿Qué mierda fue lo que tomé ayer, frentona?

Sakura miró a Ino de soslayo y continuó leyendo los papeles que tenía en su escritorio. La rubia se había pasado media mañana quejándose del dolor de cabeza que tenía, a pesar de haberse tomado media caja de aspirinas, parecía que la resaca no se iba a ir fácilmente.

-¡Al menos respóndeme! –gritó la rubia.

-Ino, ya te he dicho mil veces lo que tomamos ayer, deja de molestar ¿quieres?

-No estoy molestándote… ¡me duele la cabeza! –se cogió la cabeza con mueca de fastidio- Deberías compadecerte un poco de mí y darme un remedio… pero no, estás más preocupada por esos cochinos papeles.

Sakura respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, en un vano intento por tranquilizarse. Estaba a punto de enseñarle a Ino uno de sus súper derechazos.

-Si tanto te duele… ¡córtatela!

Ino estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Pase –dijo la pelirosa, contenta por la interrupción, no quería pelear con Ino.

Una enfermera de aspecto tímido entró. Parecía algo asustada.

-Haruno-san, la Hokage desea verla en su despacho en cinco minutos –dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Para qué querrá verme? –miró a Ino que se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno frentona, después nos vemos –le dijo la rubia, levantándose de su asiento con la intención de irse, pero la voz de la enfermera la detuvo.

-También desea verla a usted, Yamanaka-san. Hokage-sama desea verla a las dos.

Ambas kunoichis se miraron sin entender. ¿Por qué quería la Hokage que las dos fueran a verla?

-Será mejor que vayan rápido, no parecía de muy buen humor –dijo algo asustada la joven.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte –le dijo Sakura. Una vez que la nerviosa enfermera se hubo retirado, las dos muchachas se miraron confundidas.

-¿Qué querrá?

-No lo sé –respondió la ojiazul, pensativa- es normal que te llame a ti, pero no a mí.

-¿Crees que sea por lo de anoche? ¿Crees que se haya enterado que estuvimos tomando? –la pelirosa estaba asustada. Si su maestra parecía enojada, no podía ser por otra razón. ¡Rayos! Le había dicho a Ino que no entraran en ese local.

-Lo mejor será que la veamos. Si es por la escapada de ayer, lo sabremos.

Diez minutos después estaban frente a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage. Algo le decía a Sakura que si entraba, no sería precisamente para recibir buenas noticias. Ino levantó el puño y golpeó dos veces. Un "pase" se escucho desde el otro lado y ambas chicas cruzaron la puerta.

-Bien, solo faltaban ustedes dos –la voz de la Sannin les llegó desde el extremo de la oficina.

Sakura no pudo disimular su desconcierto. Ino y ella no eran las únicas a las que las que habían citado. Ahí estaban Hinata y Tenten, ambas con la misma cara de no saber para qué rayos estaban ahí. Al menos la idea de la borrachera se descartaba.

-Bueno –empezó la Hokage- ya que están todas aquí, voy a decirles para qué las llamé.

Las kunoichis esperaron. Tsunade parecía evaluarlas con la mirada, cosa que las ponía más nerviosas.

-Ustedes saben que dentro de poco se llevarán a cabo las pruebas para chunnin, jounin y ANBU, ¿cierto? –todas asintieron- Bien, supongo que también saben que se necesita de mucho entrenamiento para poder pasarlas, sobre todo para poder ascender a jounin o ANBU –volvieron a asentir- Bueno…aquí tengo la lista de los aspirantes a ANBU y, extrañamente, ninguna de ustedes figura en ella.

Las cuatro jóvenes fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué les decía eso?

-¿Ninguna de ustedes piensa participar en la prueba? –no le parecía lógico. Esas cuatro muchachitas podían lograrlo… necesitaba que lo hicieran.

-Tsunade-sama –la pelirosa titubeó un poco, pero al fin y al cabo era su maestra, y se veía en la obligación de hablar por sus demás compañeras- no veo por qué nos pregunta eso.

-¿Por qué? –Tsunade levantó una ceja y miró fijamente a su alumna- Sakura, todas ustedes son jounins, no entiendo por qué no se presentan para subir de rango.

-N-no… no creo que esté preparada para hacerlo…-Hinata calló inmediatamente al ver la mirada de la Hokage dirigida hacia ella. Tsunade suspiró, esa muchacha debía superar su timidez.

-Yo no creo eso, Hinata. Creo que todas ustedes tienen las mismas posibilidades que cualquiera de los que están inscritos en esta lista.

-Pero esa es una decisión propia…Hokage-sama –añadió rápidamente Tenten al notar lo mal educada que había sonado.

-¡Es cierto! –apoyó Ino. La Hokage no podía obligarlas a presentarse a esas pruebas –Yo no creo haber entrenado lo suficiente para eso, tendría que…

-Aún tienen tiempo –la cortó la rubia. Estaba empezando a molestarse ¿qué esas niñas no tenían confianza en sí mismas?

-¿Nos está diciendo… nos estás diciendo que nos presentemos? –Sakura estaba horrorizada y Hinata parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Era una completa locura.

-¡Exacto! ¡Les ordeno que participen en esas pruebas! Necesito que todos los de su generación se conviertan en miembros del ANBU. Todos están aquí inscritos, sólo faltan ustedes.

Las cuatro se miraron atónitas. Debía ser una broma, la Hokage no podía estar hablando en serio. Ninguna de ellas se sentía capaz de afrontar semejante reto, mucho menos se creían capaces de pertenecer a las fuerzas del ANBU. Hinata sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, mientras que Ino tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Tenten miraba a Tsunade como si estuviera loca, pero Sakura negaba con la cabeza. Lo que había dicho su maestra no podía ser cierto, es más, no podía realizarse, ella, por más Hokage que fuera, no podía obligarlas a presentarse a ese examen.

-No puede obligarnos –le dijo despacio, sabía perfectamente cómo era el carácter de su maestra, y por la mirada que les estaba dirigiendo, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. –Si nosotras no queremos presentarnos, nadie puede obligarnos, shishou.

Los ojos color miel se endurecieron, cosa que asustó a Sakura. Antes de hablar otra vez tomó aire, esas chiquillas empezaban a sacarla de sus casillas.

-Si yo les digo que deben presentarse, es porque lo harán. ¡Déjame terminar, Sakura! – dijo al ver que la pelirosa estaba abriendo la boca para reclamar- Hay un motivo por el cual yo necesito que todos ustedes se conviertan en ANBU, créanme que es importante. Si no lo fuera, no se los pediría. Sé que ustedes no han entrenado para esto, pero sé también que son perfectamente capaces de lograrlo. Necesito, les repito, necesito que ustedes asciendan.

Las jóvenes ninjas intercambiaron miradas de confusión. ¿Por qué era tan importante para Konoha que ellas ascendieran? Y al parecer, no sólo debían ascender ellas, sino también sus compañeros. ¿A caso estaba ocurriendo algo malo?

-Hokage-sama… so-solo tendríamos dos semanas pa-para entrenar –dijo casi en un susurro la de ojos blancos. Le aterraba el hecho de presentarse para hacer algo que no estaba segura de poder hacer.

-¡Es cierto! En dos semanas no podremos prepararnos lo suficiente, Hokage-sama. ¡Es una locura!

-Ino, Hinata, todas ustedes. Las cuatro son estupendas kunoichis. –Ino rodó los ojos- ¡Lo son! No entiendo porqué desconfían tanto de sí mismas. Sakura –la nombrada dio un respingo- has sido mi alumna los últimos seis años. Has demostrado que tus habilidades como médico ninja son las mejores, casi superan a las mías.

Sakura no dijo nada. Había escuchado eso varias veces, pero nunca lo creyó. Para ella la Sannin era más que una maestra, había sido como su madre, y sentía un gran respeto y admiración hacia ella.

-¡Ino! –la rubia se asustó un poco, pero logró componerse- Aprendiste a utilizar correctamente los jutsus médicos. A demás, Ibiki parece tenerte un gran aprecio desde que trabajaste con su escuadrón hace unos meses. Tus técnicas de infiltración son muy requeridas en las misiones de rangos superiores.

La rubia kunoichi no podía creer que la mismísima Hokage la estuviera halagando. Era cierto que había cumplido muchas misiones de infiltración, y siempre había recibido elogios por su habilidad. La comparaban a menudo con su padre, Inoichi, y eso le gustaba y la hacía sentir orgullosa.

-Tenten –la nombrada dirigió su mirada hacia la Hokage- te llaman la "maestra de las armas", y es conocida tu habilidad con ellas. Fuiste una de las mejores de tu promoción, y en la Academia te tienen en muy alta estima. Iruka dice que eres de las mejores maestras que hay, y eso siendo muy joven.

Tenten no pudo contener una sonrisa. No sabía si la querían bastante en la Academia, pero sí sabía que ella adoraba estar ahí, con los niños, enseñándoles a utilizar las kunais y los shuriken.

-Y tú, Hinata –la Hyuga levantó la mirada, temerosa, nerviosa ¿qué le iba a decir?- Eres una Hyuga, posees el Byakugan, eres la heredera de tu clan. A pesar de sentirte débil, eres fuerte. Has cumplido satisfactoriamente la mayoría de las misiones que se te encomendaron, además tienes una gran habilidad para resolver problemas diplomáticamente. Incluso han pensado otorgarte a cargo a un grupo de genins.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Poner a su cargo a un grupo de genins? Eso significaría estar a la altura de su sensei. Había cumplido misiones diplomáticas, y todas habían salido bien, hasta su padre la había felicitado por eso. Sintió su rostro enrojecer, nunca alguien le había dado a conocer así sus habilidades.

Tsunade sonrió complacida. Estaba segura de haberlo logrado. Veía el rostro de las muchachas, le parecía increíble que ninguna de ellas conociera sus fortalezas. Suspiró. Había tenido que llegar al extremo de nombrárselas.

-Creo que ahora se sienten más seguras ¿no es así? –ninguna contestó, pero ella sabía que así era –Bien, entonces creo que podré confiar en que participarán en las pruebas.

Tampoco respondieron esta vez. Se sentían aturdidas, confusas. Pero si necesitaban que ellas se convirtieran en ANBUs, entonces…

-¡Hai, Tsunade-sama!

Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de la mayor de las mujeres. Sabía que no la decepcionarían.

-Bien, pueden retirarse. Y yo les recomendaría que empiecen a entrenar desde hoy, las pruebas estarán difíciles.

Todas ellas salieron, sin poder creer aún lo que acaban de hacer. Hinata tenía una cara de espanto única.

-¿Aceptaron? –preguntó Shizune, quien acaba de entrar y había visto los rostros asustados de Sakura y las demás.

-Por supuesto que aceptaron.

La boca de Shizune se abrió formando una O perfecta.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿se da cuenta de lo cerca que están las pruebas…?

-Lo sé, Shizune, lo sé. –Se giró hacia la ventana, por donde pudo ver a las cuatro jóvenes tomar rumbos distintos. Dirigió sus ojos al cielo, azul, despejado. Confiaba en que había tomado la mejor decisión, necesitaban ninjas de elite, los necesitaba a todos. Y -recordó con pesar- necesitaba prepararse para enfrentar a los viejos del Consejo esa noche.

-Una larga noche... –suspiró.

* * *

Dejen review!!!, y perdón por la demora. Ya saben.... ¡Review!


	4. Miedo, entrenamiento y peleas

**__Ya saben, Naruto no me pertence, es propiedad de Masashi-sama. Solo uso a sus personajes con fines viles y macabros. ________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO IV****: MIEDO, ENTRENAMIENTOS Y PELEAS**

Caminaba sin poder creer aún lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para pasar las pruebas, si ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que calificaban? La Hokage había dicho que dos semanas bastaban para que estuvieran listas, pero ella no lo creía así. Se sentía débil frente a los demás participantes. Sus compañeros de equipo también participarían, y ella sabía lo fuertes que eran. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a Sakura la noche anterior, sabía que Shikamaru y Choji eran especiales. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, nerviosa. Sabía que su padre se alegraría y la animaría, pero eso sólo hacía que se sintiera peor, porque sabía que no podría lograrlo. Aunque, si lo pensaba más detenidamente, no era la única que estaba en esa situación. Sakura estaba tan nerviosa al salir de la oficina de la Hokage que por poco y tira un florero, tal vez ella era la que más oportunidades de pasar el examen tenía, por todos sus entrenamientos con Tsunade. Tenten era muy buena con las armas, y a pesar de su timidez, Hinata tenía el Byakugan y había mejorado enormemente.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la persona que venía en la dirección contraria a ella, chocando bruscamente y cayendo sentada al suelo.

-¡¿Qué no te fijas por dónde vas?! –gritó, fuera de sí. Ya eran dos veces, en dos días.

-Deberías ser tú quien se fije, Ino.

Ino alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una figura familiar. Un muchacho de su misma edad, alto, delgado, con una coleta alta y con su típica cara de aburrido.

-Shikamaru… -murmuró, aun sentada en el suelo. Lo último que le faltaba era que su "amigo" apareciera cuando ella estaba tan aturdida.

-Deberías levantarte, la gente empieza a verte raro –dijo, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola desde arriba.

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué no se iba a dignar a ayudarla? No entendía cómo podía gustarle semejante idiota.

-Y tú deberías ayudarme. Sé caballero.

-Yo no te tiré. Tú venías distraída. –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Ino podría haber asustado a cualquiera, pero él no se percataba de eso.

Después de maldecirlo mentalmente, Ino se puso en pie y empezó a andar sin siquiera dirigirle palabra alguna. Shikamaru la siguió, cosa que no le gustó a la rubia.

-¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Vas a tirarme otra vez al suelo? –le dijo ceñuda. Quería pensar, pero la presencia del Nara la perturbaba.

-Ya te dije que yo no te tiré –Ino frunció más el ceño. Suspiró.- Sólo quería decirte que Asuma quiere vernos. Fui a tu casa, pero me dijeron que no estabas.

-¿Asuma quiere vernos? ¿Otra misión? –si la mandaban de misión no podría entrenar.

-No lo sé. Por eso debemos ir. –Le dirigió una mirada aburrida, para luego suspirar otra vez. Las mujeres podían ser tan problemáticas…

-Entonces vamos. –Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a su sensei. Si estaba ayudando a Shikamaru y a Choji, también podía ayudarla a ella.

Más animada, siguió a Shikamaru hasta donde estaba su sensei.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¿¿¿QUÉ???

Sakura suspiró. Estaba segura que media Konoha había escuchado el grito de su amigo.

-Naruto, cálmate. No grites.

-¡Pero Sakura-chan! ¿Te has vuelto loca? –el rubio tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Sakura juraba que en cualquier momento se le caerían. -¡Faltan sólo dos semanas para los exámenes!

-Ya lo sé –estaba arrepintiéndose de haberle contado a Naruto lo de su reciente inscripción en el examen ANBU. –Por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda, Naruto, tienes que decirme cuáles serán las pruebas.

-Pe-pero… Sakura-chan… es peligroso… -en realidad estaba asustado. Si al mismo Sasuke se le hacían difíciles los entrenamientos con Kakashi… no se imaginaba lo difícil que sería para ella.

-Sé que es peligroso, sé que es difícil… Naruto, soy lo suficientemente grande como para reconocer los riesgos que implican estos exámenes. Necesito que me ayudes – ¿tanto le costaba entenderlo?

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes y comprendieron. Naruto miró resignado a su amiga, casi hermana; sabía perfectamente que no la haría desistir, parecía que su terquedad se le había pegado a ella después de todo.

-Son sólo dos pruebas –explicó el rubio- una escrita, y la otra es de combate. Esa es la más difícil, pues nos harán luchar con los demás aspirantes y, si pasamos a la segunda ronda, pelearemos contra un ANBU, todo delante de un jurado.

Si al principio estaba asustada, ahora se sentía desesperada. ¿Cómo era eso de delante de un jurado? Eso sólo lograba ponerla más nerviosa, y si se ponía nerviosa en la prueba sería su perdición.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Naruto, sobresaltándola un poco –yo te ayudaré Sakura-chan. Si la vieja les ha pedido esto, debe ser por algo importante.- Estaba seguro de que Sakura se sentía mal. Bastaba con verla para darse cuenta que la pelirosa estaba nerviosa y asustada. Su deber como amigo era apoyarla.

Sakura miró con ternura a su amigo. Él siempre la había apoyado en todo, y no sabía cómo hacía él para levantarle los ánimos. Siempre lo lograba. La hacía sonreír cuando se sentía triste, y siempre que caía la levantaba. Sin duda Naruto se había convertido en su más fiel amigo, y hasta más que eso, era su hermano.

-¡Sakura-chan! –abrió los ojos a más no poder. Sakura se había lanzado encima de él abrazándolo. El rubio se calmó y sonrió, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho Naruto –le dijo la ojiverde- eres… eres… Gracias.- No sabía qué más decirle, solo esperaba que él entendiera todo lo que ella le estaba expresando sin palabras.

Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato. Los dos sentían miedo: Naruto, por Sakura; y ella por no lograr lo que le habían pedido.

-¿Interrumpo?

Ambos ninjas se separaron asustados. Un joven de cabellos negros estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos de una manera extraña.

-Sa-Sasuke… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó nervioso Naruto. La mirada que Sasuke le dirigía no era muy amigable.

-Dijiste que nos encontraríamos aquí –su mirada pasaba de uno a otro- pero parece que Kakashi aún no llega.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke decía obviedades? Estaba muy extraño, lo había notado así desde su último encuentro.

-Ya sabes que él siempre se demora, teme –dijo el rubio restándole importancia- ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros? –agregó con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Sasuke los miró serio. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que no encajaba ahí. Se sentía molesto, y no sabía cuál era el motivo, eso hacía que se irritara más. Los había visto hablando desde hacía rato, hablando como _grandes amigos_.

¿Desde cuándo esos dos eran tan buenos _amigos_?

-Mejor iré a entrenar –dijo, por alguna razón, no quería estar con ellos- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, dobe.

-¡Sí! –contestó, para sorpresa de todos- ¡Así podemos entrenar juntos, Sakura-chan!

Sasuke elevó una ceja para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Sakura. Ésta parecía querer matar al rubio con la mirada. Sonrió. Así era como debían ser las cosas.

-Naruto… -nunca debió pedirle ayuda a Naruto. Ahora Sasuke se enteraría de su participación en la pruebas, y lo más probable era que se burlara de ella. Era cierto que el moreno la trataba mejor, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera considerándola débil.

-¿Por qué Sakura entrenaría con nosotros? –preguntó Sasuke, sin quitar la mirada de la pelirosa- Siempre entrena con Tsunade… o está ocupada con su trabajo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. No le había gustado la manera en que Sasuke había dicho eso. Había parecido un… ¿reclamo? No. Imposible. A demás, también había un dejo de burla en su voz. Frunció más el ceño. No se iba a dejar.

-Voy a entrenar con ustedes porque se me da la gana. –Bien. Eso había sonado muy maleducado, pero le daba igual.

Sasuke solo levantó más su ceja. ¿Desde cuándo ella le hablaba así? –Bien… solo espero que no nos quites tiempo.

-¿A ti o a tu ego? Porque ya no distingo entre los dos –respondió. Sus ojos centelleaban de cólera contenida.

Naruto solo paseaba su mirada de uno a otro, como si de un partido de pin pon se tratara. No sabía qué hacer. Sus dos amigos se echaban miradas matadoras y realmente aterradoras. Sólo esperaba que algo lo sacara de ahí pronto.

-¡Buenas tardes!

Y su salvación llegó. Naruto miró esperanzado a su sensei, dando gracias a Dios de su oportuna aparición.

El peliplateado vio el preciso instante en que sus dos alumnos –o ex alumnos- se miraban el uno al otro de manera retadora. Sin duda había interrumpido una pelea.

-Que sorpresa verte aquí, Sakura –dijo el peliplateado -¿Te quedarás a ver el entrenamiento?

-De hecho, entrenaré con ustedes. –A regañadientes volvió su vista hacia su maestro, quien parecía un poco sorprendido.

-¿En serio? Hace mucho que no entrenas con nosotros.

Sakura dudó un poco, pero luego se decidió a hablar. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

-Lo que pasa es que… es que voy a participar en las pruebas para ANBU.

Los miembros de su antiguo equipo quedaron en silencio, claramente impactados por la declaración de la joven. El único ojo visible del Hatake estaba abierto completamente, fijo en ella. Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido en señal de incomprensión, sólo Naruto sonreía, sorprendido, por la valentía de su amiga.

-¿Estás… estás hablando en serio? –La voz de su ex sensei le llegó desde donde estaba –Sakura, esto no es un juego.

-Lo sé –respondió sorprendida por la repentina seriedad que había tomado el peliplateado –es por eso que necesito de su ayuda.

Kakashi la miró pensativo, no se había esperado algo así. Era cierto que Sakura era una muy buena kunoichi, entrenada por la Hokage, pero… no podía evitar sentirse sobreprotector.

-¿Entonces era de eso de lo que hablaban ustedes? –preguntó Sasuke, sobresaltando a los demás. Así que Sakura había decidido contarle todo a Naruto… primero. ¿Por qué?

-Claro que sí, teme… Sakura-chan me lo contó y yo creo que debemos apoyarla –Sakura le sonrió -¡Sería fantástico que los tres nos convirtamos en ANBUs! ¿No cree, Kakashi-sensei?

-Bueno… si Sakura está segura… -vio a su alumna asentir con firmeza –entonces será mejor que comencemos.

Sakura sonrió más. Siguió a su antiguo equipo, Naruto iba a su lado, hablando sin parar y, por alguna razón, Sasuke también le llevaba el paso. Su maestro iba delante de ellos, leyendo su ya conocido libro. Recordó los viejos tiempos… y se sintió feliz.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lo estaba logrando. Nunca antes había logrado mantenerse tanto tiempo sobre el agua sin caer estrepitosamente en ella. Mantenía sus dos manos juntas, completamente concentrada en su tarea. El agua a su alrededor formaba pequeñas olas que poco a poco iban tomando altura. Si lograba formar un capullo con el agua… lo lograría, su concentración era máxima.

Después de unos minutos se podía apreciar las paredes de agua que la rodeaban, pero debía fortalecerlas un poco más, debía enviar más chakra a sus pies para no caerse…

-¡Noo! ¡AKAMARUUU!

Lo siguiente que sintió fue cómo se hundía en el agua mientras escuchaba a lo lejos unos potentes ladridos. Después de unos segundos de aturdimiento salió del agua, siendo ayudada por unos fuertes brazos.

-¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz que reconoció al instante.

-S-sí –contestó. Estaba completamente empapada, con el cabello que se le había pegado al rostro. Alzó la vista hacia Kiba, quien la estaba ayudando a salir del agua.

-Lo siento –dijo el chico, con expresión apenada –no quería interrumpirte, pero Akamaru te vio y… pues… salió corriendo hacia ti.

-E-en realidad… fue t-tu grito lo que me asustó.

Kiba sonrió apenado. Akamaru saltaba de un lado a otro a su alrededor moviendo la cola. Llegaron a la orilla y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol. Hinata acariciaba a Akamaru inconscientemente. El sol de la tarde calentaba el pasto sobre el que estaban sentados.

-Kiba-kun, ¿cómo te va en tu entrenamiento? –preguntó, con una súbita idea en la cabeza.

-Son agotadores, pero como ya falta poco tengo que esforzarme más –sonrió con confianza y siguió – Akamaru y yo nos estamos haciendo fuertes, ¿cierto Akamaru?

El enorme perro ladró en señal de respuesta a su amo. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, dudando, ¿debería decírselo?

-¡Tú también estabas entrenando, Hinata! ¿cierto? – la miraba sonriente- Tu concentración era muy buena, ¿estabas tratando de perfeccionar alguna técnica?

-Y-yo estab-ba t-tratando de… -¿por qué siempre tenía que tartamudear? Respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse y continuó –yo estoy entrenando p-para el examen ANBU.

Sintió su cara arder apenas terminó de decir esas palabras. Miró a su amigo con vergüenza, y lo vio muy sorprendido.

Kiba parecía haber sido golpeado con un ladrillo en la cabeza. Miraba a Hinata como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¡¿Estás loca, Hinata?! –gritó después de unos segundos. Hinata llevó su vista al suelo, haciéndolo sentir culpable. Pero es que no era cosa de broma. ¡Eran los exámenes de ANBU!

-Tsunade-sama quiere que todos nos presentemos –su voz era un hilo- dice que toda nuestra generación debe presentarse.

-Eso quiere decir… -el castaño procesó mejor las palabras de su compañera- eso quiere decir que las demás chicas… ¿ellas también se presentarán?

Ante el asentimiento de Hinata no pudo hacer menos que abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Era una locura, una completa locura. La Hokage no podía obligarlas a hacer eso. Era casi suicida.

-Hinata… -empezó, pero no pudo terminar. Hinata le había cogido las dos manos entre las suyas y lo miraba suplicante.

-Kiba-kun, yo sé que puedo hacerlo –bien, esa era una mentira, pero piadosa. Necesitaba la mayor ayuda posible- por favor, ayúdame. Necesito que me ayudes a entrenar. Tú ya tienes más experiencia, has estado entrenando desde hace tiempo… yo recién estoy empezando… Ayúdame.

Kiba frunció los labios. Estaba preocupado; Hinata debía entrenar muy duro si quería salir airosa de las pruebas.

-Yo… ahh está bien –dijo, mirándola medio fastidiado.

-¡Gracias! –sonrió- no te voy defraudar Kiba-kun. Voy a poner todo mi empeño.

-Entonces será mejor que empecemos ahora. Cuando tengas que estar frente al jurado… ¿no sabías que había un jurado? –añadió al ver la cara de espanto que puso la peliazul- pues sí, hay un jurado. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Se sintió más nerviosa, pero también más aliviada. Al menos tendría ayuda. Sonrió. Se convertiría en ANBU.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sentía que el aire le faltaba, y no era para menos. Después de haberle dicho a Asuma lo que iba a hacer, éste decidió que lo mejor era que entrenara lo más duro posible, claro, después de darle un sermón sobre la responsabilidad _"Algo raro en él", _pensó Ino. Todavía recordaba las caras de Shikamaru y Choji. Sonrió. Lo más seguro era que ellos estuvieran pensando que estaba loca. Pero su sensei sabía la verdad, y le alegraba que hubiera aceptado ayudarla.

-... y vas a tener que entrenar mucho, ¡yo te ayudaré en eso!

Ino volteó, tratando de ver de dónde provenía esa voz. Se encontró con un muchacho vestido con mallas verdes, hablándole animadamente a su compañera. Al parecer, Tenten ya le había comunicado a su equipo su participación en la pruebas.

-Ya lo sé Lee, gracias. –Tenten miró al frente y vio a Ino, le sonrió y siguió de largo con Lee. Ino pudo oír cosas sobre la llama de la juventud y el poder del trabajo duro. Meneó la cabeza, sonriendo para sí.

El sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte, dándole un tono anaranjado al cielo de la aldea. La kunoichi estaba a punto de entrar en su casa cuando una voz detrás de ella la detuvo.

-Pareces muy tranquila... Ino.

Su cuerpo se quedó estático frente a la puerta de su casa. Reconocía esa voz perfectamente. Era la voz que la atormentaba en sueños, diciéndole cosas que sabía, jamás le diría en persona.

-Shi-shikamru... ¿qué haces aquí? –Ino había volteado, encontrándose con el Nara recostado en el poste que estaba frente a su casa. ¿Por qué debía verse tan condenadamente guapo en aquel momento?

-Te seguí –respondió él, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Ino le envió una mirada desconcertada. ¿Qué rayos le estaba diciendo?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le preguntó, una vez hubo salido de su asombro -¿Acaso eres un delincuente, un violador, un...?

-Ino... –la interrumpió, con voz aburrida –no digas tonterías.

-¡¿Entonces por qué rayos me estabas siguiendo?! –gritó, exasperada. Siempre lograba sacarla de quicio.

-Tsk... no tienes que gritar –dijo, poniendo cara de molestia –solo quería hablar contigo.

-¿H-hablar conmigo? –ahora sí que no entendía nada ¿para qué quería hablar él con ella? ¿Sobre qué?

-¿No crees que... –Shikamaru dudó un momento, pero continuó –no crees que tu decisión es un poco... precipitada?

Ino suspiró, cansada, con resignación. –Ya expliqué que fue una orden de la Hokage. ¿Qué parte de esa oración no entiendes? Y se supone que eres un genio...

-Ino, podías haberte negado –dijo él con impaciencia –No estás lista... es muy-

-¿Peligroso? –Ahora sí que la estaba hartando. La creía... ¿débil? Eso no se lo iba a permitir. –Sé muy bien que es peligroso, pero no me vengas a decir que no estoy lista, Shikamaru. Soy tan capaz de hacerlo como tú, Choji, Naruto, Sasuke o quién sea.

-Ino...

-¡No me interrumpas! –Ahora podía entender a Sakura -¡No soy débil! ¿Me entiendes? ¡NO! Ninguna de nosotras lo somos. Así que puedes irte de aquí ahora mismo, porque no vas a lograr que cambie de opinión.

Su respiración era agitada. Shikamaru pudo notar el enfado en sus ojos, y sintió un poco de miedo. No era muy inteligente enfadar a Ino. Él y Choji lo sabían muy bien.

Ino, por otra parte, se sentía furiosa y... ¿triste? No. Decepcionada era la palabra correcta. Y ella que pensaba que la estaban apoyando...

-Vete de aquí –le dijo, una vez pudo recuperar su tono normal de voz. –Quiero descansar, y contigo aquí no puedo.

Shikamaru la miró asombrado. ¿Lo estaba botando? No podía creer que se haya enfadado tanto. Él solo estaba preocupado... Tsk, problemática.

-Ok –dijo él, dándose media vuelta –Mañana te veo en el entrenamiento.

Ino lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad de las calles. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero no lo logró. Era la primera vez que él la hacía sentir débil. La primera vez que alguien la hacía sentir débil.

Entró en su casa y fue de frente a su habitación. Ya en su cama, la imagen de un chico se le venía a la mente, perturbándola.

-¡Aghh!... ¿es que acaso no me va a dejar dormir?

Miró la luna que empezaba a asomarse por su ventana. Le parecía tan lejana... como los días en que era sólo una gennin.

_En aquellos días todo era tan fácil..._Y con esos recuerdos, se quedó dormida.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Hola! akí estoy otra vez, y espero que me hayan extrañado mucho xD. No me gusta mucho este cap´´itulo, y tal vez crean que estoy haciendo esta historia muy larga, pero es necesario que sea así. Les aseguro que ya vendrá la parte buena. Mientras tanto, podemos darnos cuenta de los sentimientos que albergan nuestros shinobis (y de algunos celillos xD) Pronto todo se va a poner mejor._

_Bueno, los dejo en paz.... ¡sólo si dejan review!_


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

**Nota de la Autora: **naruto no me pertenece.

Ahora, solo lean.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V****: SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

El ambiente que se respiraba dentro de aquel cuarto era tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Nadie hablaba, todos miraban fijamente a la persona que acababa de darles la funesta noticia. Fuera, podía oírse el canto de los grillos y las lechuzas. Ni una estrella brillaba en el cielo, sólo la luna era el mudo testigo de lo que pasaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Un hombre de cabellos plateados miraba, perdidamente, un punto en el suelo. A su lado, Asuma se había quedado paralizado con el cigarrillo en la boca. Nadie parecía tener algo qué decir.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Por fin, alguien formuló la pregunta que todos tenían en mente. La mujer que estaba al frente se irguió; tomando aire, habló de forma lenta, pausada.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es comunicarle la noticia a todos los shinobis de rango superior –miró a todos, esperando que alguien dijera algo, que la interrumpieran, pero nadie dijo nada –Es mejor que lo sepan. Nada ganamos ocultando algo como esto. Debemos empezar a capacitarlos. Inmediatamente. Mientras más preparados estén, más oportunidades tenemos.

-¿Qué pasará con los exámenes? –preguntó Ibiki. Los murmullos no tardaron en expandirse en la sala. La voz de la Hokage los calló inmediatamente.

-Los exámenes seguirán su curso. No veo motivo para suspenderlos. Necesitamos ninjas de mayor rango inmediatamente.

Kakashi suspiró. Había tenido un mal presentimiento desde que le comunicaron la reunión, a horas tan altas de la noche. No le había parecido normal, y se dio cuenta de que nada iba bien cuando vio ingresar a la Hokage en el cuartel con semblante sombrío. El caso era que, en ningún momento, había imaginado que la mala noticia era la de una guerra inminente contra Konoha.

-P-pero... ¿y Suna? –preguntó un ANBU con máscara de serpiente –Es nuestra aliada, debemos pedirle ayuda...

-Ya lo hemos hecho –le cortó la Hokage –Aún no tenemos respuesta, pero debemos considerar que el trayecto es largo... a demás, no creo que el Kazekage nos falle, nos debe un gran favor...

Los presentes se pusieron más tensos aún. La idea de ser abandonados por la Aldea de la Arena era aterradora.

Asuma terminó su cigarro, repasando mentalmente lo que había oído. Akatsuki se había unido a la Aldea del Sonido contra Konoha. Era bien sabido que Konoha tenía muchos enemigos, pero ninguno se atrevía a atacar solo. Ahora, el Sonido y Akatsuki estaban reclutando a los antiguos enemigos de la Hoja... estaban acorralados.

Pudo sentir el pánico crecer dentro de él. No esperaba vivir tan pronto una guerra. Pensó en sus alumnos... tampoco había esperado que ellos la vivieran... no a tal magnitud.

-Todos aquellos que tengan alumnos a su cargo... –la Sannin esperó un momento –me gustaría quedarme con ellos. Necesito hablarles.

Asuma y Kakashi se miraron. Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando, quedando sólo algunos shinobis. Gai y Kurenai se les acercaron. Kakashi pudo notar que la expresión siempre confiada y enérgica de su eterno rival había sido borrada de su cara; ahora estaba serio y hasta preocupado. Kurenai parecía asustada. Asuma le hizo un espacio a su lado, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la kunoichi.

-Bien, sólo serán unos minutos –dijo Tsunade mientras revolvía unos papeles –la mayoría de ustedes tienen alumnos que ya son de su mismo rango ¿cierto?

Todos asintieron. Era cierto que no se les podía considerar aún "alumnos", pero éstos aún los llamaban "sensei" y eran parte de sus equipos. Kakashi no pudo evitar recordar las veces en que les había dicho que dejaran de llamarlo "sensei". No podía negar que seguía viéndolos aún como sus alumnos.

-Muchos de ustedes están supervisando el entrenamiento de éstos para las próximas pruebas. Y estoy segura de que algunos cuantos han sido sorprendidos por, llamémoslo así, algunas "precipitadas decisiones".

Cuatro pares de ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Así que era esa la razón. Ahora entendían perfectamente el por qué de la obligación en la que se veían sus alumnas. Tsunade los miró. Sabía perfectamente la ira que en esos momentos debían estar sintiendo esos cuatro.

-E-es... es una locura –la voz de una mujer se escuchó en toda la sala a pesar de haber sido apenas un susurro. Kurenai tenía sus ojos clavados en la Hokage, viéndola como si se hubiera vuelto loca –Usted no puede hacer algo así... ¡las está exponiendo!

Tsunade cerró los ojos, tomando aire. Ya se lo había visto venir.

-Estamos en crisis –dijo calmadamente –Creo haber sido clara en que necesitamos más asensos.

-¡Pero comunicárselos dos semanas antes de las pruebas es demasiado! –Asuma hizo ademán de calmarla, pero fue en vano. Kurenai había dado dos pasos hacia la Hokage. Tsunade ni se inmutó. –Usted no está siendo justa. Todos los aspirantes han entrenado meses para esto. ¡Dos semanas no hacen ninguna diferencia!

-Sí la hacen –el semblante de la mujer seguía calmo. Kakashi se preguntaba cuánto más podría resistir –Estoy segura de que esas cuatro jovencitas se convertirán en ANBU...

-¿Cómo puede estarlo? –Esta vez no fue Kurenai la que habló, sino Gai –Tenten, pese a todo lo que pueda estar demostrando, está asustada. Es mi alumna y la conozco. Sé lo fuerte que es, pero hasta Lee ha necesitado meses de entrenamiento para cumplir con las expectativas de este examen... Neji necesitó entrenar mucho para ser parte del escuadrón ANBU...

-Eso es cierto –lo apoyó Asuma –Ino entrenó conmigo hoy, puede que se haga la fuerte, pero sé que por dentro está nerviosa.

-¿Ustedes no confían en ellas? ¡Son sus maestros! –la rubia no podía creerlo –Ahora no me extraña que ellas tengan tan poca confianza en sí mismas.

Los cuatro fruncieron el ceño. ¿A qué se refería?

-Vamos Kakashi.... sólo faltas tú. ¿También vas a quejarte?

El peliplateado no habló inmediatamente. ¿Qué le tenía que responder? ¿Qué sí, también tenía ganas de quejarse y de decirle lo egoísta que estaba siendo? Si le decía eso, lo más seguro era que fuese él la primera baja de la guerra.

-Debo decir que me sorprendió que Sakura me dijera que participaría... no puedo negar que me preocupó, y que aún me preocupa.

-Pues no deberían preocuparse –dijo Tsunade, perdiendo la paciencia –Ellas tienen las mismas posibilidades que cualquier otro, y no pienso tener con ustedes la misma conversación que tuve con ellas. Todos, absolutamente todos los aspirantes a un rango superior, tienen la obligación de lograrlo.

Si antes los únicos sorprendidos eran los cuatro jounin, ahora todos lo estaban. No podían garantizar que sus alumnos pasaran sus respectivas pruebas... eso era injusto.

-Konoha está en peligro –dijo Tsunade, un poco más calmada –Nuestra esperanza está en ellos.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-¡Maldición!

El grito se escuchó en todo el hospital, pero ya a nadie le sorprendía. Todos sabían que la doctora Haruno tenía un genio de los mil demonios.

-¡Cerda! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de irte de pinta cuando tienes que trabajar al día siguiente!

-Sakura, no me he ido de pinta... –Ino estaba asustada, sólo había cometido un "pequeñísimo" error, no era para tanto –Es solo que ayer no pude dormir y...

-Ino, si no hubiera estado ahí, ese paciente estaría ahora en una lápida ¡¿entiendes?!

-Ok, ok... lo siento...

Sakura trató de calmarse. No podía creer que en una operación tan importante, a Ino se le diese por dormir.

-¿Sabes qué? –dijo de repente la rubia –Creo que me voy. Tengo un par de pacientes que llegarán pronto. Nos vemos a la salida ¿si?

-Como quieras –le contestó –Nada más no te duermas... cerda.

-...frentona.

Sakura sonrió. Cuando Ino salió de su consultorio, trató de relajarse, estirando todo su cuerpo en la silla sobre la que estaba. Sus cabellos rosados cayeron por la parte de atrás de la silla como si de una cascada se tratara.

Estaba en lo mejor de su relajamiento, cuando tocaron la puerta. No recordaba tener cita con nadie, pero lo más seguro era que fuera algún herido leve.

-Pase.

Una melena negra se asomó por la puerta. Sakura se puso de pie de un golpe. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

-Sasuke...

El moreno entró en el consultorio sin mirar a Sakura. Parecía más interesado en el lugar. Miraba atentamente cada detalle de la habitación. Después de unos segundos la saludó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le extrañaba que él, precisamente él, estuviera en su consultorio. La extrañaba más el hecho de que estuviera en el hospital. Sasuke nunca iba al hospital, a menos que sea por una lesión grave.

-Estoy herido, vine a que me cures.

El mundo se había vuelto loco. ¿Había ido... a ser curado? ¿Por ella? Eso sí que era una enorme sorpresa. No podía creer que él haya ido a ser curado. Tal vez Naruto lo había obligado a ir... podría tratarse de una lesión delicada.

Le indicó que se sentara en la camilla que tenía. Sasuke obedeció sin decir nada, sin embargo Sakura pudo notar que ahora su mirada estaba fija en ella. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba.

-¿Cuál es la herida? –le preguntó. Sasuke estiró su brazo derecho, mostrando un feo raspón que estaba sangrando. Sakura levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso eso era todo? ¿Un simple raspón?

-¿Sólo eso? –no pudo contenerse. Sasuke la miró de manera ofendida, haciéndole ver lo mal que había sonado eso. –Disculpa, es que... bueno, no es usual. ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

-Entrenando –dijo él, mirándola aún. Sakura frunció el ceño. Era normal que Sasuke se hiriera mientras entrenaba, pero por eso nunca iba al hospital. Siempre se curaba él solo.

Decidiendo no preguntar más, empezó a limpiar la herida, para luego emanar chakra de su mano, curándolo instantáneamente. Puso una venda en su brazo, para evitar que la herida se abra.

-Toma –le tendió una pomada –póntela tres veces al día. Evitará que quede cicatriz.

Se dio media vuelta, sentándose en su escritorio, llenando unos formularios. Sintiendo que aún no estaba sola, levantó los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada seria y ¿dubitativa? del moreno. Sasuke aún estaba ahí, parado frente a ella, como esperando algo.

-¿Si?

El Uchiha pareció pensar un momento, como si se decidiera a decir lo que tenía pensado. Parecía dudar, lo que hizo que la curiosidad de Sakura despertara.

-Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar? ¿Conmigo? –no entendía nada. Sasuke la miraba, pero ella podía jurar que casi evitaba mirarla de frente.

El moreno se sentía incómodo, pero debía sacarse esa espina que tenía dentro. Sakura lo miraba interrogante, esperando que se decidiera a hablar.

-¿Por qué... por qué cambiaste?

Esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida, haciendo que, por un momento, su mente se quedara en blanco. No entendía a qué se refería. Tampoco estaba segura de haber oído bien. ¿Qué por qué había cambiado? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-B-bueno... –empezó, haciendo que el moreno levantara la mirada –todos hemos cambiado, Sasuke. Hemos crecido, nos hemos vuelto más maduros... no sólo cambié yo, sino también tú... y Naruto.

-Naruto y yo seguimos siendo los mismos –le replicó –en cambio tú... tu ya no eres la misma.

-No sé a qué te refieres –estaba empezando a cansarse, ¿qué era lo que quería decirle?

-Cuando me fui... no eras así.

Las cejas de la pelirosa se levantaron en señal de asombro. No podía creer que Sasuke Uchiha le estuviera diciendo eso. ¿Acaso esperaba que ella siguiera siendo la misma niña de hace siete años?

-Creo que eso es obvio –su voz había cambiado, y Sasuke lo notó. Ya no había dejo de asombro o sorpresa en ella. Era como si toda emoción se hubiera borrado en su voz. – ¿Esperabas encontrar a la misma chiquilla que corría detrás de ti todo el tiempo?, porque si era así, lamento decepcionarte.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido. Él no había querido decir eso, aunque era cierto que una parte de él extrañaba a la niña que siempre se preocupaba por él. Sakura empezó a caminar por la oficina, parecía confusa, enojada.

-Yo no quería...

-No Sasuke –la pelirosa lo cortó –la niña que estaba siempre pendiente de ti desapareció el día en que casi nos matas a mí y a Naruto. ¿Creías que podría olvidar algo así? Puede que Naruto sí, pero yo no. Tal vez Naruto y tú sigan siendo los mismos. Él es demasiado ingenuo y pues, te ve como a un hermano. Pero yo ya no puedo verte como lo hacía antes. Abrí los ojos.

-Así que era eso... –dijo él, como si comprendiera todo de repente –me guardas rencor por todo lo que pasó. Yo pedí perdón, Sakura –la kunoichi achicó los ojos –pagué una condena ¿eso no te basta?

-¡No!, ¡No me basta! ¿y sabes por qué? Porque aún no puedo olvidar el día en que desperté en una banca, con frío, muriéndome de vergüenza por ser encontrada ahí por dos ninjas. Porque aún te recuerdo siendo cubierto por esas marcas negras, ¡porque aún tengo pesadillas en las que tú matas a Naruto atravesándolo con tu katana!

Pudo ver cómo los ojos de la kunoichi empezaban a cristalizarse. No sabía qué decir. Era cierto que Naruto lo había perdonado sin chistar, y que Kakashi hacía de cuenta que nunca se había ido. Por eso había creído que ella también haría lo mismo. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al pensar así.

-Es por eso que no me tratas igual que a los demás ¿no? –ya no la miraba. Verla tan alterada, diciéndole todas esas cosas, lo hacía sentir extrañamente mal.

-¡Ja! –la respiración de Sakura era irregular -¿esperabas que te tratara igual que trato a Naruto? ¡Por favor, Sasuke! No he pasado contigo ni la mitad de cosas que he pasado con Naruto –sui indignación iba en aumento, así como su tono de voz – ¡Todos aquí hemos vivido muchas experiencias juntos, experiencias que tú te perdiste al largarte de la aldea! No esperes que trate de la misma manera que trato a Naruto, o a Sai, o a Shikamaru... Nada es igual, Sasuke. Y si sigues con ese pensamiento tan absurdo, créeme, nunca más podrás volver a ser parte de nosotros.

Ya no tenía más que decirle, se lo había dicho todo, y se sentía aliviada por eso. Había dicho todo lo que sentía desde que él regresó. Lo miró. Parecía consternado. Sin duda le había dolido que le dijera eso. Pero a ella le dolía más que él hubiera creído que todo sería como antes.

-Creo que me voy –su voz sonaba apagada –Gracias por curarme.

El moreno salió, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Sakura estaba sorprendida... ¿él le había dado las gracias? Parecía que debían decirle sus verdades para amansarlos un poco...

Tocaron la puerta, sobresaltándola nuevamente. No tenía ganas de atender a nadie, al menos no después de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Hola fea.

-¡Sai!

El muchacho entró, con las manos detrás de su espalda, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Sakura se preguntaba qué era lo que quería. No veía ninguna lesión en su cuerpo.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas fea –no estaba de humor para soportarlo -¿Pasa algo?

-Pues... sí –dijo él. Seguía sonriendo de manera plástica. Sakura lo miró, indicándole que prosiga. –Me preguntaba... vine a verte para invitarte a cenar esta noche.

La mente de Sakura quedó en blanco por segunda vez en el día. Su cerebro no terminaba de procesar lo que el moreno había dicho... estaba segura que en cualquier momento le diría que era una broma.

-Sai... –empezó, pero el moreno no la dejó terminar, ya que había puesto en sus manos un enorme ramo de flores. La cabeza le estaba empezando a dar vueltas... eso no podía estar ocurriendo.

-Son para ti, fea –le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo, esta vez, de manera sincera –Te gustan ¿cierto?

-S-sí... sí, me gustan... pero –estaba tratando de aclarar su mente, pero sentir las manos de Sai sobre las suyas no la ayudaba mucho -¿por qué me las das?

-Porque la otra vez que te di unas te pusiste muy contenta –Sakura lo miró confundida –cuando estás contenta te sonrojas –le dijo, señalando sus mejillas que estaban empezando a ponerse escarlatas –y sonríes de una manera... que me gusta.

Si antes estaba confundida, ahora su cabeza era un completo caos. Podía sentir su rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Sai la miraba de una manera tan... inocente. No pudo hacer nada más que sonreír. Tal vez estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Está bien –dijo. Sai la miró atentamente, poniéndose serio –acepto salir contigo.

Una sonrisa se asomó en el pálido rostro del chico. Se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Sakura se sorprendió, abriendo mucho sus ojos. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Entonces te veo a las siete, Sakura.

Una vez el chico se hubo ido, la pelirosa se lanzó en su silla. Aspiró el aroma de las flores, sintiendo cómo la tranquilizaban.

-Hoy es un día de locos...

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Trataba de concentrarse, pero simplemente no podía. La conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Shikamaru no la había dejado dormir, por eso ahora estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a roncar en el escritorio.

-Pero ganas no me faltan...

El sonido de la puerta la alertó.

"_Genial. Justo ahora que estoy medio dormida"_

-Pase.

La puerta se abrió. Un castaño entró, sosteniéndose el brazo con su mano. Estaba sangrando.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Entrenamiento –dijo por toda respuesta el chico. Ino se acercó a él, examinándole el brazo herido.

-No deberían exigirse tanto –dijo en tono de reproche -¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

-Bueno, después de recibir un par de golpes de un Hyuga, te puedes atontar un poco. Se me incrustó una kunai.

Ino sonrió. Si Kiba había sido herido por Hinata, eso significaba que ella también había empezado a entrenar. Empezó a emanar chakra de su mano, cerrando la herida parcialmente. Aplicó un poco de ungüento, frotando suavemente el brazo del chico.

Kiba no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a la rubia. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía extrañamente bien, sin decir que sentía las irremediables ganas de besarla. Tenerla tan cerca hacía latir su corazón más rápido. El suave roce de la mano de ella con su brazo era como una caricia. Ino se dio cuenta de la mirada del castaño sobre ella, sonrojándose al instante. Terminó de aplicarle el ungüento y se dispuso a vendarlo, pero su mano fue sostenida por la del chico, deteniéndola.

-K-kiba... –la kunoichi estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Kiba, por otro lado, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ino, yo... –siempre se le quedaban las palabras atoradas en la garganta, pero esta vez no iba a ser igual –yo... q-quería i-invitarte a... –genial, ahora tartamudeaba como Hinata –yoqueríainvitarteasalir.

-¿Qué? –Ino no había entendido nada.

Kiba respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Pensó un poco y se decidió a hablar.

-Yo quería... invitarte a salir... uno de estos días –dijo apenado. Luego agregó rápidamente –Sólo si tú quieres, claro.

Ino lo miró sorprendida. Tal vez había oído mal, eso era muy probable ya que estaba medio dormida aún. Pero al ver el rostro de expectación del chico supo que había escuchado perfectamente. Jamás se había imaginado algo así. ¡Kiba la estaba invitando a salir!

-B-bueno yo... –no sabía qué decirle –pues... me encantaría.

El rostro del muchacho se iluminó al instante. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Entonces... ¿te parece bien mañana?

-C-claro –aún no podía asimilarlo –está bien.

-Entonces paso por tu casa a las ocho –dijo el chico sonriendo. Estaba seguro que estaría con la sonrisa boba en la cara todo el día –Te llevaré a un lugar que te va a gustar.

Ino sonrió. Kiba se despidió de ella y salió, guiñándole el ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –gritó, tocándose con las manos el rostro –Mierda, estoy ardiendo. ¡Tengo que ir a contarle esto a la frentona!

Sin duda estaba entusiasmada. ¡Era su primera cita! Ella podría ser todo lo pendenciera que quieran, pero jamás, jamás había tenido una cita real con un chico.

-Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera con Shika... ¡ah! Ya fue, ¡tengo una cita! Y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Podía sentir cómo sus músculos se relajaban al tocar el pasto. Había estado entrenando, y ahora descansaba tranquila sobre las hierbas del bosque. El sol ya se estaba poniendo, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería quedarse ahí y descansar.

-¿No es demasiado tarde para que estés aquí?

Con un sobresalto, abrió los ojos y cogió la kunai que tenía cerca, apuntándola hacia la persona que estaba frente a ella. Parpadeó un par de veces, confundida, al ver a quien estaba frente a ella. El chico cruzó sus brazos y elevó una ceja al ver que la kunoichi seguía apuntándolo con el arma.

-¿No piensas bajarla? –le preguntó con sorna.

Tenten bajó la kunai y miró a Neji sin entender. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

-Me asustaste –dijo al fin –no esperaba que nadie más estuviera por aquí.

-Pasaba por aquí... no pensé que estarías entrenando hasta tan tarde.

Neji se sentó a su costado, seguido por los ojos de la kunoichi que lo miraba confundida. No entendía a qué venía todo eso. Neji no era de los que se sentaba a charlar tranquilamente con alguien, menos cuando era tan tarde. Frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica para el comportamiento de su compañero, pero no encontró ninguna, dándose por rendida.

-No me estás escuchando.

Tenten miró a Neji. Era cierto, no había escuchado nada de lo que él le había dicho. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que él le estaba hablando.

-Perdón... ¿qué dijiste?

-Te estaba diciendo que los exámenes son difíciles y que necesitas más entrenamiento –Neji la miraba, tratando de no perder su atención –El jurado será muy duro esta vez... siempre lo son.

-Eso ya lo sé –respondió, mirando hacia el frente. El sol había desaparecido del cielo y ya se podían ver algunas estrellas en el cielo –Aún tengo tiempo.

Neji no dijo nada. Se sentía extraño estando ahí, sentado al lado de Tenten, conversando. Había sentido el extraño impulso de pasar por el bosque donde siempre entrenaba el equipo Gai y se había encontrado a la kunoichi entrenando duramente. Se quedó mirando los movimientos que realizaba su compañera, analizándolos y percatándose de lo mucho que había mejorado. Cuando la vio recostarse en el pasto, decidió salir de su escondite. Y ahora estaba ahí, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Los pensamientos de Tenten seguían un camino muy distinto a los de su compañero. Sabía perfectamente que no sería nada fácil pasar el examen, pero también tenía mucha confianza en sí misma. Se preguntó por qué la Hokage había decidido que todos se convirtieran en ANBU, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho de tan solo pensar en que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Sintió miedo y se estremeció con la sola idea de una guerra. Miró de soslayo a su acompañante, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Típico. Él siempre había sido así, y tal vez por eso era que la había cautivado. Sonrió, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que los dos estaban solos, tranquilos, sin Lee o Gai para que los molesten.

La luna ya había hecho su aparición en el cielo que estaba de un azul oscuro. No sabía qué hora era, pero tampoco le importaba. Solo quería quedarse ahí, con él, pensando...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Aquí estoy otra vez y les traigo este pequeño cap. He demorado mucho, lo sé. Pero un maldito virus enfermó a mi computadora y se perdieron casi todos mis archivos, eliminando lo más sagrado que tengo: mis fics y las canciones de Michaell Jackson. Sí, me encantas sus canciones (y sus pasos también!), y ahora debo escribir y bajar música de nuevo. Pero no se preocupen, no voy a dejar de escribir. _

_Bueno, para todos aquellos que se preguntaban por qué Tsunade estaba obligando a las pobres kunoichis a participar en esos terribles exámenes, pues aquí está la respuesta, Konoha está en guerra, tal y como Neji sospechaba. también hay un poco de NejiTen y SaiSaku. No es que me agrade mucho esa pareja, pero creo que es el indicado para hacer reflexionar al cabezota de Sasuke. Y sí, Ino y Kiba van a salir juntos, algo que no va a cuadrarle muy bien a Shikamaru. pero hay que reconocer que estos hombres son lentos, ¡muy lentos!. Por eso vamos a darles unos cuantos empujoncitos. Me encanta que los protagonistas hombres estén celosos, y pues como que las kunoichis ya han sufrido mucho._

_Espero mucho de este fic, y también espero muchos reviews de su parte. No me defrauden!_


	6. COMUNICADO

Ante todo, quisiera expresar mi más sincero agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que han seguido esta y mis otras historias, mostrándome su apoyo e impulsándome a seguir.

Deben estar preguntándose "¿por qué rayos escribe esto y no continua con la historia?". Bueno, el caso es que no creo justo que tengan que esperar tanto para leer el siguiente capítulo, y por respeto a ustedes estoy escribiendo lo siguiente. Llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y lo más seguro es que esto continúe así por un tiempo más. **NO** estoy diciendo que vaya a abandonar mis fics, eso no sería adecuado, al contrario, voy a continuarlos y por eso les pido paciencia. Sé lo horrible que se siente que abandonen una historia que uno ha estado siguiendo (me ha pasado muchas veces), pero esa no es mi intención. Es solo que estoy saturada de trabajo y no encuentro tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para hacer lo que más me gusta: escribir.

Sé que mis historias no son unas súper historias. No tienen demasiados seguidores, pero aunque el número de reviews no es el que yo esperaba (tampoco es que sea decepcionante), el solo hecho de recibir comentarios halagadores de parte de ustedes es reconfortante, y me obliga a decirles esto, pues me parece que ustedes merecen respeto y no estar esperando por algo que va a demorar mucho.

Bueno, a los pocos lean esta nota, espero que me sepan comprender y que no se sientan decepcionados. En cuanto arregle mi horario (cosa que me va a tomar un poco de tiempo) subiré los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias, sinceramente

**krmnxitauchiha**


End file.
